The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more specifically to detection of certain issues in industrial processes
A variety of industrial processes and machine systems, such as turbine systems, may include a complex mechanical interrelationship between different components and subcomponents. For example, a turbine may include one or more rotor stages (e.g., wheels and blades) capable of an axial rotation. The blades or buckets of each stage are capable of converting a fluid flow into a mechanical movement. Currently, manual inspection and testing procedures are used to determine if a component has certain issues and is due for repair or replacement. Such inspection and testing may require the shutdown of the turbine system, which is typically time consuming and expensive. It would be beneficial to improve issue detection in turbine systems.